El tesoro de los guacamayos azules II
by Blu Spix Writer
Summary: En esta oportunidad nuestros amigos azules irán de nuevo a un emocionante pero también peligrosa aventura juntos a sus nuevos amigos o enemigos irán de tras una leyenda en lo profundo de la selva algo que tal vez no valió la pena perseguir.
1. En busca de la Fuente

Hola amigos aquí les dejo la continuación de mi fic "El tesoro de los guacamayos azules así que aquí para todos los que leyeron fic aquí está la segunda parte y es obvio que si nos has leído mi fic te recomiendo que lo leas para que entiendas este fic bueno sin más que decir empecemos

_Cap.1 En busca de la fuente_

Era una hermosa mañana en rio el sol iluminaba la selva las aves salían y cantaban en la selva, todo empezaba como un día normal y un guacamayo azul volaba en los cielos de la selva

Blu entra en el nido con 6 nueces de Brasil y todos salen a comer.

-Valla Blu creí q no te gustaban las nueces de Brasil- dice Perla sorprendida

-Nah…. Las juzgue mal son muy ricas- responde Blu.

-Bueno- Responde Perla y empieza a comer

Tiago comía 2 porque era muy glotón y le encantaban las nueces de Brasil.

Todos salen y Perla va con los niños a explorar ya que ahora los guacamayos azules Vivian cerca a la cuidad de Rio y tenían que estar alerta por los que secuestraban aves y las vendían.

-Voy a llevar a los niños y voy a mostrarles trucos para esconderse de los humanos…..bueno solo de los malos- Dice Perla

-Bien yo voy ir al curso de sobrevivencia de Eduardo…..siempre hay que estar preparado y lo bueno es que ya sé cómo abrir una nuez de Brasil- dice Blu

-Si- responde Perla Se besan y vuelan

Blu llega al curso y un montón de guacamayos estaban listos y entrenando.

-BLU OTRA VEZ TARDE EMPIEZA A CALENTAR YA- dice Eduardo medio enojado

-Los siento es que tuve que llevarles desayunos a mi familia- responde Blu mientras hacía barras en una rama

-Si lo sé pero trata de llegar temprano de acuerdo-dice Eduardo

-Claro- responde Blu.

-Todos sigan calentando iremos a hacer reconocimiento de campo hoy- dice Eduardo

-Vamos a la selva o a la cuidad- pregunta Roberto

-Vamos a ir a la cuidad en grupos de 10 para ver cómo nos organizamos- responde Eduardo.

-Saldremos al anochecer y estableceremos puntos de referencia para ubicarnos en la cuidad vamos a calentar hasta las 12:00am y los quiero a todos a las 8:0pm en punto- dice Eduardo

-Si señor- responden todos los guacamayos.

Todos los guacamayos hicieron su rutina de ejercicios y se fueron a su casa a las 12:00am

Blu vuelva al nido cansado

-Hola amor que tal te fue- Pregunta Perla

-Como siempre tenemos una expedición hoy en la noche así que voy allegar tarde- dice Blu

-Otra vez- dice Perla medio molesta

-Si bueno….tu sabes muy bien que es importante para movernos sin que nos detecten en la cuidad- responde Blu

-Te extraño…..ya casi no estás en casa- dice Perla medio triste

Blu se acerca a Perla

-Yo también y te prometo hablar con Eduardo para tener un tiempo libre para pasarla con quien más amo-responde Blu

Se besan y llega Bia

-Papa y el libro que me prometiste- dice Bia

-ah….te prometo para mañana- dice Blu

-Bueno- responde Bia y sale a jugar

Anochece

Blu vuela al campo de entrenamiento pero no había nadie. Se queda confundido y piensa que se fueron sin el así que vuela a la cuidad pero no había ninguna ave. Vuela al nido de Eduardo lo encuentra hablando con un guacamayo verde. No entiende así que llama Eduardo.

-Disculpa…eh Eduardo- dice Blu

Eduardo volta y le pide un momento al guacamayo verde

-Lo siento cancele la misión pero que bueno que estas aquí el guacamayo me está hablando de una supuesta fuente de la juventud y estamos armando un equipo para ir a buscarla y quiero que estés en el- dice Eduardo

-Pero…no…..no puedo no voy a dejar a mi familia de nuevo- dice Eduardo

-Si lo sé es mi hija pero…es una oportunidad única…tengo que encontrar a alguien que pueda cuidarlos- Dice Eduardo mirando al cielo como meditando.

-Eduardo lo siento pero no voy a ir- dice Blu

-Te veo mañana a las 6:00am tengo que coordinar todo- responde Eduardo y se va a hablar con el guacamayo.

Blu vuela al nido confundido

Entra y encuentra a Perla durmiendo se acurruca a su contado y se queda dormido pensando en la promesa que hace 2 meces había hecho de ir con Perla a buscar la fuente de la juventud pero no quería dejar a su familia.

Amanece

Blu sale a buscar el desayuno y ve un montón de arcos y ballestas en el campo

Blu vuelve al nido confundido

-Que pasa- Pregunta Perla al ver la cara de Blu

-Oye…recuerdas que prometimos a ir a una expedición para encontrar la fuente de la juventud

-Ha claro vamos a los niños los dejo con la Tía Mimi- responde Perla emocionada

-PERO….no crees que será peligroso- dice Blu medio preocupado

-Oye-dice Perla y se acerca a Blu -Que dijiste esa vez….Que haríamos juntos y lo terminaremos juntos….además no crees que será un tiempo para estar los dos ya que casi nunca estas siempre estás en el cuartel- dice Perla

-Ah…no se…..tal vez- Dice Blu

-Vamos será divertido- dice Perla

-Bueno- responde Blu Se besan y van donde Eduardo.

Blu va a avisarle a Eduardo y Perla va con los niños a dejarlo en la casa de la Tía Mimi.

-Eduardo…..creo que si voy- Dice Blu

-AH que bueno creí que renunciarías- dice Eduardo

-Si pero… no iré solo-dice Blu y aparece Perla

-Hija…tú también vas a ir-dice Eduardo sorprendido

-Sip….-Responde Perla

-Ah….bueno vallan los dos al cuartel porque están repartiendo el equipo para irnos mañana en la mañana- Dice Eduardo.

Blu y Perla vuelan al cuartel y recogen sus provisiones y armas.

-Valla nunca vi una ballesta- dice Perla sorprendida

-Si...- Dice Blu

Todos los guacamayos van al campo de tiro y empieza a atardecer. Blu le enseña a Perla a usar la ballesta

Todos practican técnicas de supervivencia y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo

FIN

Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de dejar reviews.


	2. Vamos de Aventura

Hola amigos aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic espero les guste y o se olviden dejar reviews

**Vamos de Aventura**

En el capítulo anterior….

Blu y Perla vuelan al cuartel y recogen sus provisiones y armas.

-Valla nunca vi una ballesta- dice Perla sorprendida

-Si...- Dice Blu

Todos los guacamayos van al campo de tiro y empieza a atardecer. Blu le enseña a Perla a usar la ballesta

Todos practican técnicas de supervivencia y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo

Los guacamayos van a descansar y a recoger sus chalecos diseñados con hojas fuertemente entrelazadas.

-Oe BLU…..ven un momento- Dice Eduardo

Los dos van lejos de la multitud de aves en el cuartel

-No debes llevar a Perla- Dice Eduardo medio preocupado

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Dice Blu confundido

-Escucha….esta misión es…..un tanto peligrosa y no quiero poner a Perla en peligro desacuerdo- Responde Eduardo

-¿Qué? Dice Blu confundido….explícame cual es la verdadera misión …SIN OCULTAR NADA…..dime realmente al peligro que nos enfrentamos-Dice Blu con voz firme.

-Bien vamos al nido de operaciones hay tengo toda la información recolectada de libros, fotos, etc…y tiene todos los peligros y fotos de la supuesta fuente de la juventud y….- Blu interrumpe a Eduardo

-Cuando hallen la supuesta fuente…..que piensan hacer con ella- Dice Blu

-Ese es el problema en mi opinión yo creo que deberíamos recolectar un poco y luego volarla para que nadie más la tenga-Dice Eduardo

-Pero eso no es un tanto…..egoísta-Dice Blu

-No me importa….si alguien encuentra la fuente y la usa con fines malvados….-Blu vuelve a interrumpir a Eduardo

-¿Y tú con qué propósito lo usarías?-Dice Blu

-Mi propósito es guardarla y usarla cuando sea necesario-Dice Eduardo

Blu y Eduardo vuelan al nido

Entran y Eduardo pone en una mesa de madera en el nido todas las fotos

-Es increíble que desde que tenías fobia de los humanos ahora te vasas en sus investigaciones para lograr tus objetivos-Dice Blu mientras que veía las fotos.

-Todos pueden cambiar-Responde Eduardo

-Vamos a irnos mañana en la mañana así que necesito a todos mis soldados con energías-Dice Eduardo

-¿Cuantos vamos a ir?-Dice Blu

-30-responde Eduardo

-¿Es posible que todos regresemos?-Pregunta Blu

-Espero que así sea-Responde Eduardo

-¿A que nos enfrentamos?-Pregunta Blu

-Mira esta foto- Eduardo le muestra una foto que había sido tomada desde un barco a la orilla de un Rio y mostraba una lagartija en dos patas con unas filosas y lengua de serpiente

-Bien….me puedes dar la foto para conversar a Perla de no ir-Pregunta Blu

-Lo siento pero no es información clasificada tu trata de conversarla-Dice Eduardo

-La verdad no te prometo nada cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza….nada se lo saca no importa lo peligroso que sea-Dice Blu

-No quiero que mi hija valla a esta misión, es muy peligroso-Dice Eduardo

-No te prometo nada ella es muy decidida-Dice Blu

-Pero si va….. ¿Puedes decirle a dos de tus soldados que la protejan?-Pregunta Blu

-Claro- responde Eduardo y Blu se va al nido

Llega y estaba Perla en el nido con su equipamiento de soldado y con el de Blu a un lado

-Blu ¿qué paso? Por qué no te presentaste para que te den tu equipamiento por suerte te traje el tuyo a casa-Dice Perla

-Nada…-Responde Blu

-Bueno y…no estas emocionado por mañana…será una gran aventura en los profundo del amazonas- Dice Perla emocionada

-Oye…el viaje es muy peligroso…..por qué crees que estamos llevando armas…..por favor quiero que te quedes….si te pasa algo…yo….yo no me lo perdonaría nunca y….-Dice Blu con un todo de Melancolía y Tristeza tratando de convencer a Perla

-Oye….vamos a estar bien además no vamos solos…Blu o te olvides …..lo empezamos juntos y lo terminamos juntos y si te pasa algo y yo no estoy hay y si te vas y no regresas…no quiero perderte y si la misión es tan peligrosa como dices…..prefiero morir con el ave que amo que verlo irse y nunca regresar-Dice Perla mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Oye….no puedes pensar solo en ti…piensa en los niños-Dice Blu

-Como les digo que te fuiste en una misión y no regresaste y que no tuve el coraje de acompañarte-Perla

Se besan y se van a dormir

Amanece en Rio una mañana como todas las otras con el sol iluminando el cielo

Blu y Perla salen del nido y van al cuartel

Todas las 30 aves estaban listas para partir

Tony el guacamayo verde estaba encargado de 15 aves y Eduardo de las otras 15

Todos vuelan a las orillas de un rio y ven a Eduardo con una lancha enorme

Todos los soldados abordan la nave y algunos se ponen a remar

-Ahora recorremos este rio hasta llegar a los más profundo que nos lleve 10 de ustedes se quedara vigilando el barco y los otros veinte irán conmigo a explorar el lugar y avanzar hacia la fuente que yo tengo una referencia de donde esta así que tiene que seguirme ENTENDIDO-

-SI SEÑOR-responden todos los guacamayos

FIN

Bueno amigo espero que les haya gustado y….. Lograran llegar a la fuente?... averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo "Adertencias"


	3. Advertencias

Hola amigos aquí el tercer capítulo espero les guste

Advertencias

En el capítulo anterior…

Todas las 30 aves estaban listas para partir

Tony el guacamayo verde estaba encargado de 15 aves y Eduardo de las otras 15

Todos vuelan a las orillas de un rio y ven a Eduardo con una lancha enorme

Todos los soldados abordan la nave y algunos se ponen a remar

-Ahora recorremos este rio hasta llegar a los más profundo que nos lleve 10 de ustedes se quedara vigilando el barco y los otros veinte irán conmigo a explorar el lugar y avanzar hacia la fuente que yo tengo una referencia de donde esta así que tiene que seguirme ENTENDIDO-

-SI SEÑOR-responden todos los guacamayos

Empieza a anochecer y deciden acampar en una orilla armaron nidos improvisados y algunos se quedaron en el bote para vigilarlo

Ya eran las 12:33 pm y todos los soldados estaban durmiendo y Tony se levanta y decide vigilar no se separa mucho pues no conoce muy bien el área estuvieron navegando casi todo el día en el rio y llegaron a lugares que pocos conocían

Empieza a recorrer la orilla del rio y sube a barco a buscar algo de comer ya que tenía hambre, mientras comía una nuez sintió un movimiento en los arbustos

Rápidamente cogió su ballesta y el cargo con una flecha y se acercó lentamente, delicadamente movió el arbusto con su ala pero no había nada

-¿Qué raro? Juro que escuche algo- dice en su mente y cuando se dispone a regresar vuelva a escuchar movimiento esta vez en las copas de los árboles y en unos arbustos un poco más lejos

Esta vez fue volando hacia el arbusto y cuando lo movió con su ala encontró en el suelo unas marcas de garras de reptil, empezó a analizarla y concluyo que eran de un reptil pequeño probamente del tamaño de las aves

Im pactado por el descubrimiento regresa al campamento y de repente un garra de reptil le agarra el ala y lo lanza contra un árbol

-Ahhhhh- grita cuando impacta contra el árbol lo que despertó a Eduardo y a unos soldados

-NO TIENES QUE HACERLO- dijo una voz en el habiente que le puso las plumas de punta al soldado

-¿Quién eres? MUESTRATE- grito Tony pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna

Se puso de pie y empuña fuertemente su cuchillo militar y camina con cuidado hacia la ballesta tirada

-NO VALE LA PENA- se vuelve a escuchar y Tony logra divisar una lagartija con grandes garras que salto de un árbol al otro.

Sin pensarlo lanza la flecha y empieza a recargar y disparar como loco a las copas de los arboles apenas veía una minúscula sombra disparaba.

Eduardo lo había visto todo desde una esquina pero no hizo nada solo regreso y les ordeno a unos soldados a buscar a Tony

Tony para de lanzar flechas y respira hondo para calmarse pero poco sirvió ya que una lagartija bajo y le dio un golpe con sus garras en todo el cuerpo, como estaba con el chaleco solo le golpeo y lo tiro al suelo pero no lo hirió. Justo cuando la lagartija iba a rebajarle el pico los soldados aparecen y Tony ve aterrorizado como la lagartija retrocede y se trepa a un árbol y se pierde en la maleza.

-¿Que rayos fue?- pregunta un soldado pero Tony no responde y les dice que vuelvan que o averiguaremos mañana.

Amanece

Eran las 5:30am

Tony enfurecido por que no pudo dormir ya que las voces que escucho en el bosque lo atormentaron de noche entra a una cabina improvisada donde estaba Eduardo. Tony se acerca a Eduardo y furioso lo coge del chaleco y lo empuja fuertemente a la pared

-QUE FUE ESO- dice Tony furioso

-Te diré todo lo que se pero suéltame ya que vas a causar problemas…- dice Eduardo adolorido por el golpe.

Tony lo suelta lentamente y Eduardo se acomoda el chaleco

-Bien dime exactamente que paso- dice Eduardo

-Fui tranquilo al bosque y escuche unas voces…..empieza a recordar las voces y un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo…..luego escuche que decía no tienes que hacerlo… NO VALE LA PENA- dice Tony exaltado pero luego se tranquilizo

Eduardo se le queda viendo y no dice nada pensando

-Yo no voy a seguir- dice Tony

-Tienes que seguir, quiero a todos mis soldados listos para lo que viene- responde Eduardo

-¿PARA QUE? Par que queden traumados o heridos tu sabes lo que hay afuera…son monstros que protegen las fuente y NO nos van a dejar pasar…..TU LO SABES-dice Tony

Blu fue a hablar con Eduardo y de causalidad escucho todo estaba afuera de la cabina

Se queda helado y retrocede del lugar y vuela donde Perla

Tony y Eduardo se quedan hablando

Blu vuela al nido y encuentra a Perla durmiendo no quiso despertarla pero empezó a coger armas provisiones y con un par de soldado planeaba irse siguiendo el curso del rio hasta llegar a la selva que conocía.

Tony sale de la cabina y deja su ballesta y coge una katana y empieza a afilar su cuchillo militar y estaba más calmado como si nada hubiese pasado.

Blu lo mira con desconfianza y coge también un cuchillo militar y una mini hacha para Perla.

Perla despierta y saluda a Blu pero lo nota asustado

-Amor. ¿Qué tienes?… parece que has visto un fantasma- dice Perla

-No nada- responde Blu y continua preparando todo para irse pero Eduardo llama todos los soldados que entren a la lancha para continuar el viaje Perla fue al barco y Blu con la bolsa lista la siguió y todos los soldados entraron a la lancha y empezaron a remar.

Blu se ubica al final de la lancha y empieza a tratar de comprender por qué Eduardo los estaba llevando a una tal vez muerte segura o por que Tony después de lo furiosos que estaba se tranquilizó de repente.

Perla se pone a conversar con Tony y él hablaba de lo más normal. A Blu no le convencía la actitud la actitud de Tony así que decidió mantener su distancia de él.

Las horas pasaban y empezaba a atardecer y Blu llega a la conclusión que los monstros que vio en las fotos estaban asechándolos y sabía que esa noche iba a ser terrorífica.

Blu se le acerca a Eduardo

-Tony ya lo sabe y yo también ya vienen no…..las lagartijas- Dice Blu

-Si- responde Eduardo

-Me voy a llevar a Perla- Dice Blu

-NO…..ya nos están siguiendo ya no hay vuelta atrás…AHORA TU MISION ES PROTEGER A MI HIJA TE DIJE QUE NO LA TRAGERAS- dice Eduardo medio molesto y se va.

Blu se va donde Perla y la abraza

-¿Está haciendo mucho frio no?- dice Perla.

-Si- responde Blu

-Qué te parece si vamos al nido a calentarnos un poco- dice Perla pon una voz medio picarona.

-AHH…..si claro pero tengo que decirte algo y te pido que no levantes sospechas.

-si claro- responde Perla media confundida pero se va a la cabina y le dice Eduardo que ella iba a dormir esa noche en el bote y Eduardo le dice que si manda a unos soldados para que saquen todos los documentos y Perla sin tomarle atención a eso empieza a armar el nido

Blu si se dio cuenta y dijo en su mente –Esta vas a ser una de mis peores noches-

FIN

Bueno espero les haya gustado y …que pasara en esa aterradora noche descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo "La noche oculta a los monstros"


	4. La noche oculta a los monstros

**Hola amigos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero les guste y para aclarar Tony es mi Oc principal un guacamayo verde con su chaleco militar.**

**La noche Oculta a los monstros**

Blu se va donde Perla y la abraza

-¿Está haciendo mucho frio no?- dice Perla.

-Si- responde Blu

-Qué te parece si vamos al nido a calentarnos un poco- dice Perla pon una voz medio picarona.

-AHH…..si claro pero tengo que decirte algo y te pido que no levantes sospechas.

-si claro- responde Perla media confundida pero se va a la cabina y le dice Eduardo que ella iba a dormir esa noche en el bote y Eduardo le dice que si manda a unos soldados para que saquen todos los documentos y Perla sin tomarle atención a eso empieza a armar el nido

Blu si se dio cuenta y dijo en su mente –Esta vas a ser una de mis peores noches-

* * *

Anochece, la noche era fría y la luna iluminaba el lugar pero poco a poco se estaba ocultando

* * *

Eduardo manda a 3 soldados incluyendo a Tony para que cuidaran el nido en la noche mientras los demás acampaban en las orillas del rio con una fogata.

Perla termina en nido y llama Blu, este va lentamente asustado de la situación y a cada rato le parecía ver sombras que saltaban de árbol en árbol.

-Debo haberme sugestionado mucho mejor voy donde Perla pero ahora lo único que quiero es que amanezca- Dijo Blu en su mente y entra a la cabina y ve a Perla acomodando el nido.

Entra y cierra una especie de puerta que había y Perla se le acerca con una mirada seductor

-Ahora solo estamos los dos…y podemos divertirnos toda la noche- Dice Perla con voz lujuriosa pero Blu la toma de las alas y pone cara seria lo que Perla entendía al momento y saco de su cabeza todos los deseos lujuriosos que tenía y sabía que algo mandaba mal.

-Blu que pasa- Dice Perla

-Perla….tengo que decirte algo por favor no causes pánico pero…..no creo que seremos los ismos después de esta noche-

-¿Qué por qué?- dice Perla confundida

-Eh intentado decirte….en la expedición…no estamos solo-

-Pero no entiendo…-Dice Perla

-Amor primero escucha…..la misión es más peligrosa de lo que parece no estamos solos y me refiero que nos están siguiendo Eduardo no te dijo pero a mi si y como sabes no quería traerte por eso…yo tampoco quería venir sabia lo peligroso y no me imaginaba no volver a ver a mi familia. Pero…tu quisiste venir y ….- Dice Blu

-No puede ser….QUE ESTUPIDA…yo te metí en esto-Dice Perla dándose golpecitos en la cabeza

-NO CLARO QUE NO…..Perla no fue tu culpa…..ahora tenemos concentrarnos en salir de aquí vivos-responde Blu

-SI, PERO SI NO HUBIESE SIDO POR MI NO ESTARIAMOS AQUÍ- Responde Perla triste

-No es tu culpa…..no estabas informada de la verdadera información….además no hay otro lugar donde quiera estar si no es cerda de ti- responde Blu para animarla

Ambos se abrazan y Perla coge la mini hacha y Blu la katana. Ambos se ponen a vigilar esperando que amanezca.

Tony estaba afuera de la cabina caminando juntos con los 2 soldados más y de repente unos de los soldados le pregunta

-Oye…Tony verdad?...¿Que paso esa noche en el bosque?- Pregunta un guacamayos azul

Tony al recordar le dio un escalofrió y volteo a mirarlo con una cara diciendo –Para que me haces recordar-

-Bien…les diré pero no quiero que vallan por ahí diciéndoles a todos es escuadrón desacuerdo- Dice Tony a lo que los guacamayos responde que si

Tony explica que no estaban solos en el viaje y que los estaban siguiendo más o menos desde la noche anterior eso dejo helados a los soldados pero no fue nada comparado a cuando Tony el también con voz temblorosa dijo –Ellos nos están vigilando justo ahora- Todos los soldados fríos del miedo empezaron temerosamente a ver a las copas de los arboles pero no se podía ver muy bien ya que la luna ya se había ocultado. Lo peor es que mientras Tony hablaba sintieron varias veces que se movían los arbustos cercanos igual cuando a Tony casi lo matan las lagartijas en el bosque esa oscura noche.

-Ahora, dejen de temblar yo también estoy asustado así que ya querías saber bueno….ya no me responsabilizo que les de insomnio o algo parecido- Dice Tony volviendo a su puesto de vigilancia

Los demás soldados también fueron a sus puestos, pero más tranquilos más bien muy alertas por que si en la noche se producía un ataque ya sabían que esperar.

Blu al momento de vigilar pero desde adentro de la cabina también escucho la historia, a diferencias de los demás soldados es si estaba asustado ya que muy bien se pudo evitar todo el viaje convenciendo bien a Perla. Blu se fue donde Perla quien dormía cómodamente en el nido que hizo, se echa a su costado abrasándola e intenta dormir un poco.

* * *

En la madrugada..

Eran las 3:33am de la mañana y Tony se levanta por que escucho un ruido ya no de unos arbustos sino de garras que rosaban el barco de madera. Como dice Los militares duermen con un ojo cerrado y uno abierto así que al momento de percatarse del sonido, se levantó cogió su katana y fue a investigar.

Pero para su sorpresa no había nada, después de eso no podía dormir así que cogió la katana y empezó a sacarle filo.

-Y si todo está en mi mente…..y se me estoy volviendo loco..- Dice Tony en su mente y vuelve a escuchar el sonido. Esta vez estaba decidido a ver que era y cuando vuela volando vio aterrado como una lagartija estaba rajando el barco con sus garras y volteo a verlo. Se sintió aliviado ya que no se estaba volviendo lo pero el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo y lagartija se le abalanzo.

-SUELTAME YA- gritaba Tony mientras luchaba para que sus garras de la lagartija no raspen su cara

-AYUDA- grita y todos se despiertan y con un par de flechazos matan a la lagartija quien cuando estaba agonizando toce sangre y mancha el chaleco de Tony y luego cae al suelo. Se arrastra hasta su katana se pone pie y la recoge.

- TODOS TRANQUILOS- grita Eduardo y empiezan a caer las lagartijas tirando zarpazos a todos los soldados.

-MATENLOS- grita Tony y empiezan a pelear con las ballestas y con cuchillo, Tony ve que un soldado se acercaba a él para darle una ballesta pero una lagartija cae detrás de él soldado y con sus garras rasga su garganta. El soldado cae muerto con un charco de sangre, la lagartija lo mira a Tony con unos ojos rojos que te dejaba helado de miedo y sin poder reaccionar. Tony al ver morir a su amigo toma su katana y cuando la lagartija se acerca para darle un zarpazo en la cara el retrocede y le atraviesa el torso matándola al instante. Saca la separa del cadáver de la espera y empieza a ayudar a los soldados.

-MATENLOS YA- -CUIDADO ahhhgg…..g.g..g- -CUBRANSE- gritaban todos los soldados matando a las lagartijas y defendiéndose.

En eso Blu se despierta asustado y despierta a Perla y ve aterrado como un soldado con su cuchillo mata a una lagartija y rompiéndole la tráquea y la sangre mancho la puerta semi abierta.

Blu cierra la puerta y con ayuda de Perla ponen el nido contra la puerta ambos se abrazan asustados se van a una esquina pero Blu reacciona y hace reaccionar a Perla. Ambos gritan a los soldados para que entren para ponerse a salvo.

-ENTREN YA TODOS – gritaban Blu y Perla.

Eduardo estaba matando una lagartija y se le ocurrió una idea –USEN EL COHETE PARA ESPANTARLOS- grita y unos soldados cogen el pirotécnico y lo encienden

-BUM…..- se escuchó en el cielo y luego un silencio se apodero rapazmente al lugar. Como el cielo estaba muy despejado se pudo ver el cohete desde muchas partes.

Unos guacamayos rojos vieron el cohete ya que ellos quedaron proteger a sus familias y a las familias de los soldados para no ir, pues más allá de asustarse eran el ultimo refuerzo.

-Mira….crees que estén en problemas..- Dice Un Soldado a Felipe.

-Puede ser…mañana manda un grupo pequeño a investigar- Responde Felipe.

-Si señor- y el soldado se retira.

Mientras en el campamento de los guacamayos azules todas las lagartijas huyeron al ver la explosión

Todos los sobrevivientes se quedan en silencio, Blu y Perla salen de la cabina al no escuchar nada y los primeros rayos de sol.

Blu y Perla se abrazan y Tony va al lado de ellos pero lo que perturbo a todos los soldados fue que en un árbol yacía un soldado muerto con la garganta y estomago abierto y con su sangre estaba escrito en el árbol

"Esto es solo el comienzo"

Fin

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y el próximo será "Ojala valga la pena"


	5. Ojala valga la pena

**Hola amigos bueno aclarando dudas de mis lectores viajan en bote para ahorrar energía ya que volar día y noche cansaría mucho sin contar el clima y lo explicare más detallado en el capítulo a continuación disfruten la lectura y no se olviden de dejar reviews.**

**Ojala valga la pena**

En el capítulo anterior….

Todos los sobrevivientes se quedan en silencio, Blu y Perla salen de la cabina al no escuchar nada y los primeros rayos de sol.

Blu y Perla se abrazan y Tony va al lado de ellos pero lo que perturbo a todos los soldados fue que en un árbol yacía un soldado muerto con la garganta y estomago abierto y con su sangre estaba escrito en el árbol

"Esto es solo el comienzo"

Todos los soldados se estaban recuperando mentalmente del ataque ya que fue una gran sorpresa para ellos enfrentase con esos monstruos. Blu y Tony ya sabían lo que iban a enfrentarse por eso no se asustaron, pero absolutamente todos quedaron por lo que le paso al soldado que murió en el árbol destripado.

-Señor hemos perdido 7 aves en la batalla ya solo somas 23, pero señor que eran esas cosas?- Pregunta un soldado, Tony escucha y mira a Eduardo con una mirada de ira porque ahora tenía que explicarles a todos lo que estaba realmente pasando.

-Nosotros estamos aquí para recolectar agua de la fuente de la juventud como todos ustedes saben y también tenemos que destruirla para evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas…- Pero es interrumpido por un soldado- YA ES MUY PELIGROSO TRATAR DE LLEGAR DIME QUIEN VA A SER TAN TONTO PARA VENIR- grita furioso un soldado ya que una lagartija casi lo mata.

-CUANDO LES DIJE QUE NUESTRA SIGUIENTE MISISON NO SERIA DE RECONOCIMIENTO E INCLUSO ME ACUERDO QUE LES DIJE QUE NO ERA ALGO PARA COBARDES TODOS ACEPTARON VENIR- dice Eduardo.- por que mejor no venimos volando ya que pudimos matarlos a los monstruos mas fácil- dice un soldado.-Hemos venido en barco por que necesito a todos estén con todas sus energías para lo que pueda venir y ustedes lo saben volar todo el día cansa si o no?-dice Eduardo.

Todos los soldados se quedaron en silencio y Eduardo continuo hablando – Yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero ahora tenemos que unirnos más que nunca para lograr nuestro objetivo y no nos vamos a rendir QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO- Dice Eduardo y uno por uno empezó a decir –YO- uno por uno pero Tony empezó a limpiar su katana y cuando todos se estaban preparando para seguir Tony va donde Eduardo y le dice –Solo voy a seguir por el trato pero, si todos mueren no es mi problema- se retira al barco y empiezan a remar.

El peligro había crecido con ese ataque así que ahora los soldados en el barco estaban las 24 horas vigilando y no salían a dormir fuera del barco aunque estuvieran muy incomodos y pegados era el miedo lo que les permitía salir.

Blu y Perla estaban más o menos seguros dentro de la cabina con el nido y casi no salían, Blu no entendía la lógica de Eduardo ya que cada vez era más el peligro -¿Por qué rayos seguimos avanzando?- decía Blu en su mente.

Avanzaron por el rio toda la mañana y la rutina se hacía cada vez más pesada, hasta que un día se encontraron con un obstáculo.

Ya había pasado 4 días del ataque pero igual en las noches sentían que los vigilaban algunos soldados se habían calmado pero otros se habían sugestionado más porque creían que en cualquier momento ciento de lagartijas atacarían.

Estaba atardeciendo y el barco se detiene ya que al frente había una cascada enorme de unos 15 a 20 metros todos salieron y se quedaron embobados al ver su tamaño.

-Tenemos que seguir a pie- dice Eduardo -10 soldados se van a quedar en el bote vigilando – dice y 13 soldados lo acompañan incluyendo a Tony y Roberto.

-Perla mejor te quedas vigilando es más seguro… -Dice Blu a lo que Perla afirma con la cabeza se despiden con un beso y Blu va a acompañar a Eduardo.

Eduardo junto a Blu, Tony, Roberto y los 10 soldados más empiezan a avanzar en selva virgen.

(Cancion: In the House, In a Heartbeat - John Murphy)

La tensión se sentía en el aire y con cuidado empezaron a avanzar hasta que llegaron un abismo con fondo negro y de la otra orilla se veía como un camino. Todos se preguntaban qué es y sentían una sensación como si les estuviesen mirando desde abajo. Todos se miraron las caras cuando sintieron que después de lo que parecía un golpe toda la selva se quedó en silencio. No sabían si pasar o no pero tenían que hacerlo de repente escucharon esta ves ya no un golpe sino un rugido de lo profundo del acantilado. Nadie se atrevía a pasar, tiraron juntos una roca y no escucharon que tocara fondo. Asustados y sugestionados por eso y el ataque de días anteriores no se atrevían ni siquiera a asomar la cabeza. Tenían que hacer algo ya no parecían soldados sino gallinas El cielo se oscureció de repente y empezó una ligera lluvia. Uno se tranquilizó y dijo que él iba a pasar, poco a poco se iba acercando a la orilla eso si con un poco de temor escucho que salían voces del acantilado diciendo –Lárgate- pero susurrando. Decidió ignorarlas porque creía que era el viento y cuando estaba a un metro de la orilla ve una cola que entra rápidamente a la oscuridad del abismo. Todos lo estaban mirando fijamente te como avanzaba así que no perdió tiempo y siguió sin importar nada cuando estaba en el borde vio una lagartija en la otra orilla mirándolo fijamente. No sabía qué hacer y asustado llama a Blu quien se acerca lentamente y también mira a la lagartija quien al verlos a los dos se va corriendo.

-Que rayos era eso- Dice el soldado y una lagartija con alas sale del abismo y lo coge entre sus garras y da un rugido que deja aturdidos a todos.

-MATENLOS Y LOS VEO DEL OTRO LADO- y empezaron a lanzar las flechas una le cayó en el ojo a la lagarta y da un rugido de dolor y lanza al soldado contra el acantilado quebrándose el ala y cayendo al abismo.

Empezaron a volar desesperado y empezaron a salir más Tony llega al otro lado y un lagartija lo empuja al acantilado pero el hábilmente coge su pata y le jala haciendo caer y vuela y sube al borde.

Todos estaban peleando en el aire, Blu vuela donde Tony y el soldado que le seguía una lagartija voladora lo coge sus alas y le muerde el cuello, el monstruo se disponía a comerlo y el su último aliento del soldado coge su cuchillo y se lo clava en el corazón y ambos caen al abismo.

-TODOS AL BORDE – dice Eduardo y todos empiezan a volar ya que los monstruos eran grandes para los guacamayos se les hacia sencillo esquivar sus ataque.

Una lagartija molesta saca sus garras y a un soldado de un zarpazo limpio le corto la cabeza matando lo al instante. –YA VUELEN YA- grita Eduardo al ver la horrorosa escena.

Un sonido estruendoso empezó a sonar que hizo que todos dos guacamayos se taparan los oídos y caerse al suelo por que les lastimaba los tímpanos. Todos se tiraron al suelo y las lagartijas se fueron volando asustadas. –QUE EL SONIDO SE DETENGA –Gritaba Tony mientras se tapaba fuertemente los oídos. Todos se retorcían en el suelo y cuando el sonido se detuvo todos se pusieron de pie y las lagartijas ya no estaban.

**FIN**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y no se olviden dejar reviews :)**


	6. Llegaron nuestros amigos

Hola amigos aquí el sexto capítulo espero les guste

* * *

_**Llegaron nuestros amigos**_

Perla estaba con los soldados vigilando el barco y escucharon unos gritos y se asustaron muchos y cuando estaban a punto de investigar se empezaron a escuchar unas hélices de helicópteros y Tres helicópteros se posaron sobre ello y bajaron guacamayos escarlata con chalecos antibalas y armados con la carabina M4 y algunos tenían cascos militares.

Todos los soldados se quedan asombrados comparando sus ballestas y las armas de los guacamayos escarlata quienes ya habían asegurado el perímetro y estaban bajando unas cajas con rifles Ak-47 y chalecos antibalas. Perla no entendía por que Eduardo les había obligado ir con tan poco armamento a una misión tan peligrosa. Felipe al notar que no estaba Eduardo se preocupó un poco y ordeno que a todos los guacamayos azules les entregaran el equipo adecuado.

-Perla…has visto a Eduardo vimos el cohete y supusimos que estaban en problemas- Dice Felipe.

-Si eso fue hace unos días si buscas a Eduardo salió a investigar hace 5 horas y todavía no vuelve, se fue con 13 soldados contando a Blu Roberto y Tony- Dice Perla y señala hacia la selva.

Felipe se retiró y hablo con un grupo de soldados. Perla se pone en chaleco y guarda uno para Blu al igual que un rifle Ak-47 obviamente con balas.

Perla vio como Felipe y 4 soldados fueron hacia esa zona y se perdieron en la selva mientras los 5 soldados se quedaron vigilando sin contar a los pilotos.

Mientras Eduardo y los soldados escucharon los helicópteros pero no atrevían a pasar y después de unos minutos apareció Felipe al otro lado del abismo con los cuatro soldados.

-EDUARDO PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO VEN TENEMOS QUE REORGANIZARNOS EN LA BASE- le grita Felipe pero todos los soldados se miran las caras asustados y al final todos miran a Eduardo quien se arma de valor y vuela hacia Felipe cruzando el abismo. Todos se quedan asombrados y lo siguen. Cuando todos habían cruzado se fueron a la base.

Perla estaba mirando hacia la selva y cuando vio que los soldados regresaban fue corriendo a abrazar a Blu y le entrega su chaleco y su rifle Ak-47.

-Eduardo ¿Qué te sucede? Por qué enviaste a tus soldados sin el equipamiento adecuado existe algo que se llama tecnología- dice Felipe medio burlándose.

-No quería perturban selva virgen con el sonido de los balazos- dice Eduardo pero luego Felipe y se pone serio –Mira tu amor a la naturaleza ya has perdido unas aves y no me digas que no, la verdad no sé qué les dirás a sus familias pero si quieres que de algo valga la pena todo este esfuerzo tenemos que conseguir agua de esa fuente- Dice Felipe. –Claro que lo encontraremos- dice Eduardo. Empieza a anochecer y los helicópteros aterrizaron con cuidado debajo de la catarata por que donde acaba la catarata y se forma un rio hay un claro donde los helicópteros aterrizaron y los pilotos se quedaron vigilando los helicópteros.

Blu se duerme con Perla a un lado del barco por que la cabina la desarmaron todos los soldados se pusieron cómodos en el barco y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Eran la media noche y los soldados estaban durmiendo Blu no podía dormir así que sin despertar a Perla se puso de pie y vio que a unos metros del barco estaban Tony Felipe y Eduardo conversando. No sabía que hacer pero su instinto le dijo que era algo malo así que lentamente se fue donde Perla y la empezó a mover para que despertara –Perla….Perla- dijo Blu susurrando has que Perla se levantó.

-Que sucede Blu porque me despiertas a mitad de la noche- dice Perla con voz cansada y bostezando.

-Perla afuera están Tu padre Felipe y Tony conversando algo me dice que no es nada bueno- dice Blu con tono de alarmado pero siempre susurrando para no despertar a los demás soldados.

Perla se despierta del todo y ambos escuchan que estaban discutiendo quien iba a cuidar el agua de la fuente y quienes iban a tomarla para ser inmortales. Blu y Perla se miraron las caras cuando Eduardo dijo –Yo le daré un poco a mi hija Perla pero solo si ella desea pero a Blu no-

Perla no podía creerlo que su padre aun no confiaba plenamente en Blu después de todo lo que pasaron pero por el momento se preocupaba en salir con vida de la expedición junto a Blu.

Blu por su parte decidió que ya era hora de irse así que hablo con Perla

-Perla si queremos salir con vida debemos irnos ahora- Dice Blu con tono decidido.

-Pero no es muy peligroso regresar solos además sabes esas cosas podrían estar hay- Dice Perla tratando de convencerlo.

-Pero si en una de esas exploraciones ya no regreso- Dice Blu

-Le diré a mi padre que ya no vallas en más misiones y que te quedes siempre se centinela conmigo ya- Dice Perla

-Pero Perla….-Blu se quedó sin palabras al ver que Perla lo abrazo y le pidió por favor.

-Pero no entiendo…. Si es peligroso por qué quieres quedar-Dice Blu.

-Por qué no puedo abandonar a mi padre- Dice Perla.

Ambos se abrazan y se van a dormir. Blu se queda dormido junto a Perla.

De repente empezó a llover muy fuerte que todos los soldados se despertaron mojados.

-No puede ser- -Justo ahora- -Estoy empapado- se oía entre los soldados quienes se sacudían para secarse las plumas. La lluvia era torrencial era muy fuerte y se escuchaban truenos a lo lejos y las nubes negras cubrían el cielo.

Blu se levanta empapado y Perla igual así que se sacuden y van donde Eduardo.

-Y ahora que hacemos- dice Blu

-Tenemos que tarar de construir una especie de techo para el barco – dice mientras señalaba arriba del barco.

Justo cuando los soldados estaban listos para empezar se escucharon que se movían los arbustos. Todos se pusieron en alerta parecía que fuese lo que fuese eran muchos y los estaban acorralando.

-Todos tranquilo alisten sus armas- dice Eduardo recargando su arma y apuntando hacia un arbusto. La lluvia jugaba en su contra y los truenos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte.

Desde los arbusto saltan un montón de lagartijas corriendo hacia ellos en las cuatro patas esta vez se dieron cuenta que sus uñas no eran tan filosa pero eran más rápidas.

-ESTÉN PREPARADOS- Grita Eduardo esperando que las lagartijas estén en rango de disparo

Se acercaban cada vez más a los soldados les temblaban las alas tratando de apuntar bien más el clima. Blu le dice a Perla que se quede detrás de él y que le cubra la espalda la presión aumentaba las lagartijas se acercaban cada vez más y los soldados firmes como rocas en su posición pero eso si cuestionándose una y otra vez porque rayos quisieron venir.

* * *

FIN

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo nos vemos en el siguiente y ojala la lectura sea de su agrado.


	7. ¡Mantelos a todos!

Hola aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo me Fic disfruten la lectura

**Cap.7 ¡Mátenlos!**

En el capítulo anterior…..

-PREPARENCE- Grita Eduardo esperando que las lagartijas estén en rango de disparo

Se acercaban cada vez más a los soldados les temblaban las alas tratando de apuntar bien más el clima. Blu le dice a Perla que se quede detrás de él y que le cubra la espalda la presión aumentaba las lagartijas se acercaban cada vez más y los soldados firmes como rocas en su posición pero eso si cuestionándose una y otra vez porque rayos quisieron venir.

Se acercaban cada vez más y cuando por fin estaban a una distancia razonable los disparos inundaron el lugar era una balacera infernal el sonido de las armas las lagartijas cayendo y después de 5 minutos se las lagartijas se fueron a refugiarse en la selva.

-Alto el fuego- Dice Eduardo.

En el lugar yacían montones de cadáveres de lagartijas llenos de agujeros por las balas. Todos estaban muy asustados por lo sucedido pero sabían que esto solo fue una advertencia y que cosas peores sucederían. Misteriosamente paro la lluvia y los nubarrones negros se dispersaron.

El cielo volvió a aclararse para darle paso al amanecer. Tony camina a la orilladle la cascada y ve un guacamayo ensangrentado abajo flotando. Tony llama a Eduardo y Felipe y los tres vuelan a los helicópteros y encuentras a los 3 pilotos muertos con sus armas en las alas y desangrándose por las múltiples mordidas y arañones.

Eduardo sabía que era momento de entrar así que designo a 3 guacamayos azules entre ellos Perla y les enseño a pilotear luego preparo a todos los demás para ir por la fuente.

-Parece que volvemos hacer como éramos antes- dice Tony.

-¿Qué?- dice Eduardo desconcertado.

-Solo dime 10 escarlatas y 20 guacamayos azules, parece que los guacamayos que perdimos fueron reemplazados por escarlatas-dice Tony.

Eduardo no responde y se dirige donde Felipe.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora- dice Eduardo y todos los soldados van con él. Blu se despide de Perla.

Los soldados avanzaron por la selva virgen cubriéndose la espalda unos a otros y llegaron al agujero sin fondo todos cruzaron con mucho temor pero sorprendentemente no pasó nada y continuaron avanzando. Después de una hora llegaron a una enorme cueva con una entrada pero lo impresionante que la entrada era un semicírculo perfecto.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la perfecta simetría de la entrada. Eduardo se asomó dentro de la cueva y vio como un coliseo circular enorme adentro y en el centro iluminado por un tragaluz en el Techo que iluminaba la fuente que tenía plantas a su alrededor como si fuera un pequeño oasis.

Todos los soldados entran Eduardo y Felipe avanzan hacia la fuente bajando las escaleras del coliseo y se acercaron a la fuente Eduardo hizo un movimiento con el ala y los soldados automáticamente se pusieron en posición para cubrirlo y proteger le entrada.

El agua era tan cristalina que se podía ver el fondo de la pequeña fuente y las plantas la adornaban de una manera espectacular. Eduardo y Felipe estaba en frente de la fuente.

Eduardo le entrega una cantimplora a Felipe y le ordena llenarla del agua. Felipe se acerca y hunde la cantimplora en el agua y la llena. Sacude las gotas y cierra la cantimplora y de repente el tragaluz se cierra de golpe al igual que la entrada y el lugar quedo en total oscuridad.

Todos los soldados asustados prenden las linternas implementadas en sus armas. Eduardo y Felipe se ponen en alerta y prenden sus linternas, el lugar se puso frio de repente y se escuchó una voz que parecía venir de todos.

-YA SE LOS HABIAMOS ADVERTIDO- -PERO USTEDES SIGUIERON- -Ahora todos morirán-

El lugar quedo en silencio total...y un montón de lagartijas empezaron salir de la tierra. Todos empezaron a disparar y fueron volando hacia la puerta.

-Disparen- *Sonido de disparos y rugidos de dolor de las lagartijas cuando les caían las balas*

Blu y Tony disparan una lagartija volándole el brazo y destrozándole en vientre.

-Disparen- -CUIDADO- *Sonido de disparos* -Ahhgggg…-

Todos los soldados gritaban y volaban a la puerta. Una lagartija salió detrás de Felipe y de un zarpazo le rasga la garganta matándolo al instante. Eduardo de un disparo limpio en la cabeza mata a la lagartija y vuela hacia la entrada horrorizado por la escena.

Un soldado vio una lagartija y le dispara. Las balas le caen en una de sus patas empujándola para atrás y la otra bala en la cabeza matándola, pero por detrás aparase corriendo otra y hunde sus garras en la espada y saliendo por el corazón matando al soldado al instante. Otro soldado aparece y le dispara en la cabeza a la lagartija matándola. Todo era disparos, gritos, rugidos y oscuridad.

Eduardo le entrega a Blu una granada que había tenido encendida. Blu se sorprende pero la recibe y grita

-TODOS VUELEN LEJOS VOY A VOLAR LA PUERTA- Blu vuela a una distancia prudente y con su pico saca el seguro u lanza la granada.

*Una explosión que vuela la puerta* en pedazos.

Todos los soldados vuelan a la puerta y lagartijas se abalanzaban contra los soldados evitando que salgan, la cueva se puso inestable y el techo se caía a pedazos. Eduardo vuela a la entrada y grita

-Todos aquí salgan VUELEN- grita para que los soldados reaccionen.

Los soldados volaron y uno le cayó una roca matándolo al instante y las lagartijas saltaban sobre los soldados haciéndolos caer al suelo y luego junto a la lagartija eran aplastados por las rocas que caían del techo de la cueva.

Tony y Blu vuelan hacia la salida Eduardo los esperaba salen jadeando del cansancio y del susto y la entrada se vuelve a sellar con las rocas que cayeron.

Todos los que sobrevivieron estaban asustados jadeando y recargando sus armas. De repente se escuchó un rugido que venía desde la selva. Todos cansados y asustados escucharon y simplemente se arrepentían de venir. La leyenda era muy interesante y atractiva pero al final se dieron cuenta que no valió la pena ir detrás de la fuente ya que perdieron un montón de vidas y eso vale mucho más que una vida inmortal.

**Fin**

Ojala que hayan disfrutado la lectura y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "¡Vámonos de aquí!"


End file.
